User talk:Icewhisker
Hey, This is Icy use correct spelling and grammar on mt talk page Here is the code for the Clan Allegiance!: * SilverstarVaporeon+Leafeon? 17:58, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Codin I can code you a box. What colors? ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 18:00, June 20, 2012 (UTC) ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 18:16, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Codin Why do u want the allegiance code?* SilverstarVaporeon+Leafeon? 18:17, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Icefern Long time, no see. [[User:Icefern|''Icefern- Popcorn is awesome!]] ''Talk / '' [[User blog:Icefern|''Blog]] 18:33, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Eh, on Warriors Wiki last year, before I changed my user name. [[User:Icefern|''Icefern- Popcorn is awesome!]] ''Talk / '' [[User blog:Icefern|''Blog]] 18:43, June 20, 2012 (UTC) PYRUSGUARDIAN. [[User:Icefern|''Icefern- Popcorn is awesome!]] ''Talk / '' [[User blog:Icefern|''Blog]] 19:20, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Nothing much. You? [[User:Icefern|''Icefern- Popcorn is awesome!]] ''Talk / '' [[User blog:Icefern|''Blog]] 19:31, June 20, 2012 (UTC) RE: Um, I decided I'm not going to be active on your wiki any more. Sorry, I really am, but it just isn't fun any more. Plus, now it takes a little extra time and such to make sure my wiki is O.K. Sorry, ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 01:16, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Yeah....If it makes you feel better, you can be a rollback here. I know you'll do a good job, and a tiny bit more help around here would be nice :) ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 01:27, June 21, 2012 (UTC) When vandals do something bad to a page, you undo the edits :) ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 02:33, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Can't, my chat isn't working :( ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 03:03, June 21, 2012 (UTC) RP? ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:59, June 23, 2012 (UTC) How about Rp in Umbras Pack? ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 18:05, June 23, 2012 (UTC) How about just UP? ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 21:48, June 23, 2012 (UTC) There's a lot...but the most important thing is the group called the "Rebels" ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 21:56, June 23, 2012 (UTC) No....Um...Just start posting and I'll fill you in :) ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:02, June 23, 2012 (UTC) P.S Can you vote in the contest? Link: Contests ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:03, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Remus x Nova Are Remus and Nova going to be mates? ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 03:40, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Even though I'm his rper, I could never write his post so that he sounded like he liked Whyshia. :P ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 03:45, June 24, 2012 (UTC) No offence, but I don't know you in real life so I can't quite say the same....And about 9:00-10:00. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 03:49, June 24, 2012 (UTC) P.S. I might have to go later, but I'll be right back. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 03:49, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Cool :) ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 03:57, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Um, no, we have our own Rogue RP here. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 04:22, June 24, 2012 (UTC) I have a question, did you adopt Samurott and name her Nova? If so, you can change her name on her page (Samurott) and also, what pokemon is Luna? ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 18:30, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Thank you so much! I love the colors, too! Faolan MacDuncan 18 "May StarClan light your path!" 19:55, June 24, 2012 (UTC) P:Spellcheck Yes! The project is sorta dormant, but if you would like, you could be temparary leader, maybe you could get the project up and working again. If you don't get it up and working, I'll take my place as leader ;) Prickl ar 20:17, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Sure, I'll rp. ☆ Silverfang ☆ ''May StarClan Light Your Path'' oh, do u still want Blossomstorm's mate to be Stormcry?* SilverstarVaporeon+Leafeon? 03:29, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Hello? Are you still online? ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 04:09, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Okay, well, I am tired now so I am leaving the wiki until morning... Good night! ☆ Silverfang ☆ [[User Talk:Faolan MacDuncan 18|''Wind, Water, Darkness, and Air will Fight, but Snow will Triumph.]] 05:00, June 25, 2012 (UTC) What? ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 05:05, June 25, 2012 (UTC) The male one, please :) ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 05:09, June 25, 2012 (UTC) I'll do it once I get back home. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 05:39, June 25, 2012 (UTC) But first you must have your testing paragraph for P:Spellcheck! galaxys have been historically categorized according to their apparent shope; usually referred to as their visual morphology. a common form is the elliptical galaxy. which has an ellipse-shaped light profile. sPiral galaxies are disk-shaped with Dusty curving arms. Those with iregular or unusal shapes are known as irregular galaxies and typically originatee from disruption by by the gravitational pull of neighboring galaxies. Such interacsions between nearby galaxies, which may ultimately result in a merging, sometimes induce significantly increased incidents of star formation leading to starburst galaxys. Smaler galaxies lacking a coherent structure are referred to as iregular galaxys, There, pretty easy. Check spelling, I messed up many words :P Prickle! 20:52, June 25, 2012 (UTC) RP in Umbras Pack? ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:13, June 27, 2012 (UTC) RE: LOL Hai Icy. 17:26, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Why don;t you roleplay Autumnleaf now? Tigerfoot 00:06, June 28, 2012 (UTC) How about before, because I'm not sure excatly how the fight is going to turn out? ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:32, June 30, 2012 (UTC) No. In the Rogue RP, Milkweed had kits and she still faught the bad-guys :) ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:40, June 30, 2012 (UTC) :) tHANKS. wHAT SHOULD THE NAMES BE? How about Roman names, like their parents? ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:49, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Oh, O.K :). But why Nirvana? Oh, I posted the names I liked in the comments. I'll just remove two of the names. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 18:01, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Hello Icewhisker! I was looking at your wiki, just wondering how it got so successful! My wiki only has one other user, Icewish, who is never on. You could create any Clan you wanted... There's not really much of rules, except for the no cyber-bullying stuff... DDDDDD,X Want to RP Umbras Pack or ThunderClan? Here's a link to my *coughs*fail*coughs* wiki... Click Meeee for the Wikiiii Thanks, [[User:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'Silver']][[User Talk:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'fang']] 00:04, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Hi, Can you join Warriors:Cats and clans wiki?Tigerfoot 21:32, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Paragraph Galaxies have been historically categorized according to their apparent shape; usually referred to as their visual morphology. a common form is the elliptical galaxy. Which has an ellipse-shaped light profile. spiral galaxies are disk-shaped with dusty curving arms. Those with irregular or unusual shapes are known as irregular galaxies and typically originate from disruption by the gravitational pull of neighboring galaxies. Such interactions between nearby galaxies, which may ultimately result in a merging, sometimes induce significantly increased incidents of star formation leading to starburst galaxies. Smaler galaxies lacking a coherent structure are referred to as iregular galaxies. Okay, check: Spelling, mostly double constants. Also, check plurals ;) you missed a few, but overall, well done! Prickle! 22:20, July 11, 2012 (UTC) RP? ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 01:34, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Um, sorry, but why did you leave chat suddenly? Sorry if I sounded mean :( I was just joking. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:26, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Venus Hey I was wondering would it be okay if I rped Venus? ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 23:33, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Example. Light source is comming from the left. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 23:31, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Full size blank :) Just Random Payback (minor) TROLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL I LIEK PIE. I ATE YOUR COOKEHS >:D [[User:Icefern|''Icefern- Popcorn is awesome!]] [[User talk:Icefern|''Talk / ]] [[User blog:Icefern| ''Blog]] 17:30, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Yes :DTigerfoot 22:58, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Can you please reply to this poll? You don't have to if you don't want to :) http://warriorclanfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Icewish/The_Wiki Icewish 15:21, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Hi Icewhisker :) In case you ever decided to come back and you are reading this, I just want you to know that this wiki is dead. I made a new one so that way I could keep control of the wiki and have a freash start at learning to be a good leader. (http://the-warrior-cats-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity) Icewish ♥ 21:12, February 7, 2013 (UTC)